Tony Chimel
Chimel was the SmackDown ring announcer since its inception in 1999. He had also been ring announcing at SmackDown brand pay-per-views during this period of time. He defeated Howard Finkel for the rights to be SmackDown announcer in 1999 in a tuxedo match. From 2005 to 2007 Chimel was involved in a mini-feud with former superstar Mr. Kennedy, who claimed that Chimel was not announcing his name with the proper respect that it deserved. This feud included Chimel being body punched, being hit in the groin, and having a doughnut shoved in his mouth by Mr. Kennedy. On Kurt Angle's final episode as SmackDown General Manager, he demanded Chimel to come into the ring and give an apology to him, just like Eddie Guerrero should give; Chimel complied but then was fired by Kurt Angle. He was then re-hired by Vince McMahon. On the December 22, 2006 episode of SmackDown, he announced The Boogeyman as victorious too enthusiastically and caught his attention. The Boogeyman forced worms into his mouth as a result. Chimel ran away from the ring afterwards. This was a storyline for Chimel to take some time off to rest his nagging back injury and spend more time with his family. ECW announcer Justin Roberts was the ring announcer of SmackDown until Chimel returned on April 13, 2007. In 2007, Chimel swapped ring announcing duties with Justin Roberts, becoming the ring announcer for the ECW brand. In addition to announcing on ECW on Sci Fi and ECW pay-per-view matches, Chimel also announces on WWE Superstars, and made his first appearance on the April 30, 2009 episode. After Justin Roberts left SmackDown to become the new ring announcer for the Raw brand, Chimel left ECW and returned to SmackDown for his second stint as ring announcer. He then became the announcer of the ECW brand when the last ECW announcer, Lauren Mayhew quickly left the WWE, before returning to SmackDown. Since Eden Stiles became the ring announcer for the SmackDown portion of WWE Superstars, Chimel became a timekeeper for the show, alongside Justin Roberts on its (WWE Superstars') Raw side. His announcing future is deemed uncertain after it was announced that former Raw announcer Lilian Garcia was returning to the WWE taking over the SmackDown announcing duties. At the December 27 taping of SmackDown, NXT, & WWE Superstars, it was revealed that Chimel will be announcing for NXT and the SmackDown portion of WWE Superstars, replacing the departing Eden Stiles. Chimel announced NXT until the end of its fifth season (Redemption) on June 13, 2012. Currently, he is the ring announcer for Main Event and Superstars, and from August 25, 2012 to May 11, 2013 was the ring announcer for Saturday Morning Slam. He briefly returned to Raw on September 9 and Smackdown on September 13 to announce the returning Edge to the ring. On November 16 at WWE live event in the United Kingdom, Chimel delivered a stunner to Curtis Axel after Axel forced Chimel to announce that Axel was still the Intercontinental Champion following Axel's win over R-Truth. Afterward, Chimel was kissed by one of the Bella Twins. On the May 14, 2014 episode of Main Event, Tony was attacked by Alicia Fox during her meltdown after she lost to Emma. On the December 29th episode of Raw, Tony returned to announce Edge and Christian. He would also announce their appearances on the December 30th episode of Main Event and the January 2nd, 2015 episode of Smackdown. After a short hiatus, Chimel returned to announcing at a live event in Wildwood, New Jersey on September 5, 2015. Chimel returned to WWE television on the December 28, 2015 edition of Raw, due to Lilian Garcia being sick and Eden being at a live event at the time of the broadcast. He would return at Fastlane 2016 to introduce Edge and Christian. Chimel once again returned to WWE television on November 15, 2016 during the 900th episode of SmackDown. At this appearance, he did his trademark introduction of Edge before the Cutting Edge segment. Category:Current Superstar Category:Ring Announcers